The Chamber of Nightcrawler
by undertak1983
Summary: I suck at summaries, but still read and review


The room was dark with the exception of a few candles on the altar. The candle light was flickering off of Nightcrawler's face as he prayed to God from the front pew. Nightcrawlers indigo body was covered in a priest's robe. He was pirched on top of the pew with his hands infront of him with his blue devilish tail wagging back and forth on the other side of the pew. "Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name......" "Jono, I know that you are there mein freund." "Hm?" "How did you know?" His voice echoing inside Nightcrawler's head. "I have been around telepaths since I was recruited by herr Xavier, so I know a thing or two about 'mind readers'." Nightcrawler smiles as he turns around to see a 5'9" mutant with reddish-brown hair. Jonothon Starsmore's, aka Chamber, entire chest and lower jaw was wrapped with black leather.  
  
"Anyway, Jono, you have come to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Professor X has another mission for us. It appears there is an uprising in mutant hate groups in London. It may be the Church Of Humanity."  
  
"Mein Gott! After what they did to me last time I've been wanting another chance at them."  
  
"Kurt......What kind of god would let all this happen?"  
  
"The Church of Humanity will be stopped!"  
  
"I don't mean them. I mean...... LOOK at me Kurt." Chamber unwraps the leather from his chest and jaw to reveal nothing. Where there should be a chest and part of a lower face there is instead fire erupting from it. "Because of my mutant 'gift' my old girlfriend is crippled. People stare at me and stereotype me as a bad person, as a menace to society. You of all people should know what its like to be confronted with such bigotry!"  
  
"I have had my share of people who hated me soley on my looks but I have faith in humanity. Xavier saved me from a lynch mob who wanted to kill me because they thought I was a demon but he saw past my looks and saw the potential for me to do this world a lot of good. He saw this in you too Jono." Kurt places his hand on Chambers shoulder.  
  
BOOM  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Chamber rushes to the door and looked outside only to find smoke pouring out of a store's shattered window from across the street. He sees flashes of light from inside the deli followed with sounds of explosions. Chamber then runs across the street and stops infront of the store looking inside. Nightcrawler teleports next to him now wearing his black leathered uniform. "There are innocent people, we must get them out of there! "  
  
"I'm on it!" Nightcrawler teleports into the building. Stepping on broken glass, Chamber cautiously heads into the smoke-filled room. He scans the room and sees a man on the floor behind the counter covered in debris. He kneels down by badly burned man and checks his pulse. With a heavy sigh Chamber stands up and continues to the back of the store which leads to an apartment upstairs.  
  
"Come here little girl! I have your father downstairs and he is waiting on you my dear." says a man with grenades strapped along his belt and flack jacket. He pulls a knife from his left boot and looks at it with a hideous smile. "I just want to be your friend hehehe." The crying little girl backs up to the wall while holding her favorite doll.  
  
Nightcrawler is crawling on the walls in a hallway searching for victims. He comes upon a door that is wide open with a man and a little girl inside. The man is holding a knife getting closer to the girl. Without hesitation Nightcrawler teleports behind the man and grabs him. "What the?!?! Get off of me!" The man runs backwards and slams Nightcrawler against the wall and falls to the floor. The man backs up and looks at his attacker.  
  
"Judging by that X on your belt I think it's safe to say that you are one of those X-Men. Here to save the world from evil so humans and mutants can live together in peace. Well guess what X-Man it isn't going to happen. Not with people like the owner of this store, waving his anti-mutant propaganda. So I, Skunk, took care of him."  
  
"The name fits you. You're nothing but a stink in this world." Nightcrawler pushes off of the wall and dives at him and lands a punch to his jaw, falling the mutant. Nightcrawler then rolls next to the little girl, grabs her, and teleports out of the room. Skunk rubs his jaw and stands up. "Damn X-Man."  
  
At the top of the stairs Chamber looks around and heads down the hallway. "AHH! Another X-Man!" Chamber turns around and Skunk punches him in the stomach multiple times and then grabs his head and continues to pummel Chamber in the face. Chamber falls to the ground with a broken bloody nose. Skunk leans forward to strike at Chamber but is suprised when he is caught by one of Chamber's bio-blasts which sends him through a nearby window. Falling to the street below, Skunk uses his superhuman agility and insight of the near future to grab onto a flagpole hanging underneath the window.  
  
Anticipating Nightcrawler's next move Skunk throws three of his grenades at a plain wall. BAMF Nightcrawler appears infront of the wall. Nightcrawler sees the grenades coming at him and with terror in his eyes he trys to clear his mind enough to teleport to safety. The grenades delivers a huge explosion leaving the wall with a big hole in it.  
  
"KURT!!!" Chambers yells telepathically  
  
BAMF Nightcrawler appears next to Skunk trying to get him off guard enough to kick him in the face. Skunk ducks Nightcrawler's kick and then knees the X-Man in the stomach. Skunk then grabs him by the shirt and throws him onto a pile of rubble and stomps on him for good measure.  
  
Chamber shoots another bio-blast at Skunk knocking him off his feet. As he tries to get up, Nightcrawler grabs Skunk from behind and starts to teleport as many times as he can in succesion. After the last teleportation Skunk colapses onto the ground. Nightcrawler leans over and checks his pulse. Sirens go off in the distance.  
  
"Isn't it odd how the police always comes after the hard work is already done?" says Chamber.  
  
"We should make our exit before they get here. Now what was that mission you were talking about?" 


End file.
